El arpa del dragón
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: -Adaptación- La reina Kakyuu ha perdido a su amado arpista Yaten Kou y ha llamado a las cinco mujeres dignas de su confianza para encomendarles la urgente misión de regresarlo a salvo a su lado, pero el camino no es algo que les hará fácil la tarea porque se dice que las tierras del norte son misteriosas y están habitadas por mucho más que gente normal.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.** **La historia no es de mi propiedad, esto es una adaptación del relato "La Comunidad del Dragón" de Patricia A. McKillip, aclaro de nuevo "No quiero plagiar a nadie, es sólo que el cuento me encanta y me dieron ganas de adaptarlo, única y exclusivamente eso" **

**Adaptado por: Hazuki Jung.**

* * *

El Arpa del Dragón

* * *

Un fuerte gritó se alzó por todo el país, la reina Kakyuu había perdido a su arpista. Convocó al norte, al sur, al este y al oeste; las mujeres cabalgaron días enteros entre el fango y la lluvia para encontrarse en Trillum, y desde ahí seguir cabalgando hasta Cárnaile. Todo el mundo se había presentado ante la corte, pues aunque vivían demasiado lejos de ella como para haber oído tocar a su legendario arpista, escucharon el rumo de que cada luna llena, la reina le daba unos guantes tejidos de oro y lo llenaba de joyas.

Cuando estuvieron en el gran salón entre su deslumbrante séquito, escuchando sus súplicas de ayuda, Amy quien era la aficionada a los acertijos, susurró.

—¿Qué es invisible pero está en todas partes, rápido como el viento pero sin pies y tiene muchas lenguas pero no tiene rostro?

—Fácil —respondió la castaña—. El rumor.

—El rumor, es una bestia tímida, dice que ella apreciaba sus manos mucho más que su arpa y que le llenaba la boca con algo más que joyas —agregó la pelinegra.

—No me sorprende —respondió una de las rubias.

La reina Kakyuu era una mujer hermosa, lo era igual de cerca como a distancia, había permanecido así durante años, con la ayuda de una pizca de brujería que había heredado por razón de algo misterioso, una historia vaga de la rama femenina de su linaje y no era una mujer que malgastase sus dones. Se había casado de manera honorable, había amado con fidelidad y había educado bien a sus herederos. Cuando el rey Darien falleció, tiempo atrás cerca de una década, guardó luto con honestidad y eficacia al trono.

Su cabello mostraba en qué dirección soplaba el viento y había magia en la forma como la plata, la ceniza y el oro recorrían la corte. Pero cuando las chicas se acercaron lo suficiente para arrodillarse ante ella, se dieron cuenta que el arpista no era un capricho baladí, si no que su música corría por las venas de su reina.

—Vosotras cinco —dijo suavemente— sois aquellas en quien más confió de todo el reino, cuento con vosotras —sus ojos rojos estaban apagados, podían percibirse las líneas del miedo y la cólera junto a su boca.

—Hay algunos en este salón, qué como no he sido plenamente diplomática y sabia, preferirían ver al arpista muerto antes que rescatarlo.

—¿Sabéis donde esta? —preguntó la rubia frente a ella.

La reina bajó la voz para que la chica apenas pudiera oírla, a manera que los celosos caballeros que estaba detrás de ellas tuvieran que hacer esfuerzos ímprobos para conocer la respuesta—. He mirado en las aguas, en el cristal, en el espejo, pero todas la imágenes son las mismas… está en poder del Tremptor Negro.

—¡Oh bien! —respondió la rubia.

La reina se agachó para besar a su prima, aquella chica había sido más que eso, era más como una hija rebelde, pero a menudo ella era más que una madre rebelde.

—Encuéntralo, Serena —la rubia asintió.

Las cinco chicas se incorporaron al unisonó dedicaron una reverencia y se marcharon.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Lita mientras montaban— ¿Dijo Tremptor Negro?

—¡Chist!

—Es una montaña —dijo Mina.

—Es un maldito dragón —replicó Lita con aspereza.

—Podéis dejar de anunciar nuestro destino a todo el mundo —pidió Serena en voz baja.

Lita, enojada hizo girar su montura, los pavos reales con más prisa que elegancia, apartaron sus colas. Amy parecía intrigada por el problema, Rei que estaba incubando un resfriado comentó con estoicismo. —Podría ser peor.

—No mencionó "qué" podía ser peor, que ser reducidas a cenizas por un dragón irritado —Mina que adoraba la buena música de arpa, estaba conmovida. —Debemos apresurarnos, pobre hombre —dijo, subió a su montura y emprendió la marcha tras la castaña.

Las tres chicas restantes cabalgaron a paso más lento por el abarrotado patio, encontraron a las dos chicas al otro lado de la puerta, mirando al este y al oeste a través del cielo gris y cubierto de nubes que parecían surgidas del hocico de un monstruo.

—¿Hacía dónde? —preguntó Mina, Amy que conocía aquellas cosas señalo en una dirección. Rei se sonó la nariz y después partieron.

Rodearon la cuidad y despistaron a los caballeros que las habían estado siguiendo. Los observaron a través de la ventana de una taberna mientras ellos galopaban con determinación por la calle equivocada. Lita, cuyo ánimo oscilaba entre el sol y la sombra, igual a un día de otoño, estaba encantada con la descripción que Mina daba del objeto de la misión.

—Es un arpista magnifico y no deberíamos reparar en nada con tal de rescatarlo, pues no hay nadie como él en todo el mundo. La reina Kakyuu podrá recompensarnos con oro y honores, pero él nos dará un premio eterno en forma de canción.

Rei agitó la mano para apartar los vapores del vino caliente y picante que le subía por la nariz. —¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama el arpista?

—Yaten —respondió Serena— Yaten Kou, vino a la corte hace un año, después de la muerte del viejo Rubeus.

—¿Y dónde está Tremptor Negro? —pregunto Rei con sentido práctico.

Todas miraron a Amy, quien por una vez pareció sentirse incomoda. —Al norte —contestó. Era una mujer esbelta de cabello azulado, voz serena y ojos del mismo color que la tormenta que azotaba afuera, podía explayarse en un cúmulo de detalles o emparedarlos en un muro de ladrillos. Ninguna de las cuatro presentes estaba segura de lo que estaba construyendo en ese momento.

—Amy…

—Eso, al norte —respondió vagamente, como si eso lo explicase todo— Está más allá de la frontera. Allí pasan cosa raras debemos ir con cuidado —agregó.

Las cinco chicas guardaron silencio, el mesonero llegó con la cena, Lita quien se servía vino de color miel, al oír aquella advertencia adoptó una expresión pensativa en lugar de enojada.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Evidentemente los dragones raptan a los arpistas —dijo Serena— Dragones con cierta afición a la música.

—Tremptor Negro, no es un dragón melómano —se limitó a puntualizar Amy— Pero son cosas así, hay muchos relatos ¿y quién sabe cuáles son ciertos? Apenas conocemos al arpista más que las tierras del norte.

—Sabemos su nombre y que toca bien —señaló Serena.

—Toca de forma maravillosa —Mina suspiró— eso dicen.

—Y ha seducido a la reina —comentó Rei al tiempo que hinchaba el diente en una pierna de pollo— Por tanto es posible que sea aceptablemente atractivo, aunque con los buenos músicos eso apenas importa.

—Y fue al norte —agregó Amy— ¿Para qué?

—Para encontrar una canción —sugirió Mina— teniendo en cuenta sus dotes, eso no era improbable.

—O un arpa —supuso Serena— un arpa mágica.

Ante esto Amy asintió con la cabeza. —Custodiada por un dragón, es posible esas cosas ocurren en el norte.

Mina apartó su plato y hundió la cabeza entre los puños, era delgada como una brizna de paja, pero tenía el apetito de un herrero; las demás adivinaron que el amor por esa fantasía la hiciera despreciar lo que sobraba de su cena. Era de tez pálida, cabello largo, dorado como el sol y una voz maravillosa y acariciadora, tenía los ojos grandes y azules, la nariz recta y la sonrisa aperlada, su voz musical y apasionada demostró que Rei tenía razón más veces que las que eran convenientes que Kaito, el marido de Mina supiera. Sí, la bella y práctica Rei que apenas parecía fijarse en los hombres o en la música, entendía de tales cosas, sin embargo Serena no estaba segura.

—Así pues al norte —respondió muy segura la rubia.

- . -

Se adentraron en el país del ¿recuerdas qué…? pues se habían conocido de niñas en la corte de la Cárnaile y luego como miembros del séquito de la reina, cabalgaron sobre ideas directamente a los líos, y ahora como viejas amigas.

Había dormido tarde hechizadas por sus recuerdos y se levantaban demasiado temprano, preguntándose obviamente porque razón habían dejado sus hogares, maridos, hijos, gatos y sus lechos de plumones de ganso, para disfrutar de la osca compañía de las demás. Rei sorbía por la nariz, Lita replicaba sin contemplaciones, Mina balbuceaba, Serena estaba tensa y como siempre Amy estaba soportable.

Cabalgaron hacia el norte y mientras más se alejaban, más agreste era el terreno. Avanzaban deprisa, dormían bajo los árboles o en tabernas lóbregas, pues cinco mujeres armadas cabalgando juntas son fáciles de recordar y los caballeros amenazadores para el arpista y solícito para la reina, no habrían encontrado la pista. Poco a poco, los grandes y obscuros riscos que servían de frontera de las marcas del reino se acercaban cada vez más hasta que alcanzaron su sombra una soleada tarde.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Lita, impaciente— ¿tenemos que sobrevolar los riscos?

Eran grandes promontorios de roca pelada que sobresalía del bosque como huesos en la piel, Lita miró a Amy, todas lo hicieron. Tenía una expresión peculiar en el rostro, como si hubiese reconocido algo que sólo había visto en sueños.

—Habrá un camino —dijo en voz baja.

Estaban en un frondoso bosque y viejos árboles se alzaban al frente y a los lados, ni siquiera ellos habían descubierto la manera de escalar aquellos picos.

—¿Dónde Amy? —inquirió Serena.

—Debemos esperar hasta el anochecer —respondió.

Unos metros adelante encontraron un claro, dónde el camino que habían seguido se torcía bruscamente al oeste siguiendo el curso de un riachuelo. Rei y Lita fueron de caza, Mina comprobó las provisiones y se cosió un desgarro de la capa, Serena atendía a los caballos y Amy que había ido a explorar el lugar, regresó con piñones, nueces y algunas manzanas silvestres. Miró a Serena, tomó un cepillo y la ayudó.

—¿Está lejos? —preguntó la rubia cuando Amy llegó a su lado. Serena estaba preocupada por encontrar víveres en la tierra Yerma, por los caballos, por el persistente resfriado de Rei e incluso, un poco por el arpista. Amy arrancó un parásito de la crin de su caballo mientras una línea cruzaba su despejada frente.

—No mucho, más allá de dos picos —respondió— sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que ir con cuidado.

—Siempre vamos con cuidado, Rei es capaz de clavar una flecha en cualquier cosa que se mueva, Lita puede…

—No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que el mundo muestra una cara distinta más allá de esos picos —Los celestes de Serena la miraron confusos, ella meneó la cabeza contemplando las montañas, recelosa y fascinada al mismo tiempo. —A veces real, A veces irreal, el dragón es real, el arpista es real —Serena la interrumpió de modo tajante.

-—Y nosotras también somos reales, si logras recordar eso todo irá bien.

—Creó que tiene razón, Serena —dijo Amy apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia mientras sonreía.

—Tu mentalidad nos llevara a todas de vuelta a casa.

Pero estaba equivocada.

**- . -**

El sol se ponía detrás de un manto de nubes plomizas, pero dejó un mensaje, el último rayo de luz iluminó lo que parecía piedra maciza y la hendió en dos. Un camino blanco apenas distinguible, se presentó ante ellas, pasaba por los árboles y se adentraba en la falda de dos grandes riscos; la luz parecía dejar un muro de piedra a un lado, como una gran puerta. La luz se desvaneció finalmente y las chicas se quedaron contemplando la pared, tratando de memorizar el paisaje.

—Es un perfil de mujer —comentó Mina— el camino corre bajo el puente de su nariz.

—Es un gato con una solo oreja —sugirió Rei.

—El camino corre al oeste de la cima más alta —dijo Lita con impaciencia— no tenemos más que cabalgar en esa dirección.

—La montaña cambiara una y otra vez antes de que lleguemos a ella —declaró Serena— el camino parte de la arboleda que está en aquella peña aislada, en el lugar más alto del bosque, sólo tenemos que seguir el límite del bosque.

—La peña está invertida —murmuró Lita.

—El arpista encontró el camino —replicó Serena nuevamente— no puede ser tan difícil.

—Tal vez siguió un sendero mágico —opinó Mina.

—Partió las piedras con su arpa —dijo Rei en modo de burla— si es tan listo puede salir de la boca del dragón y devolvernos a nuestras camas para que podamos dormir.

—¡Oh, Rei! —protestó Mina, con el tono dulce de su voz— siéntate, te preparare un té de miel salvaje y hierbas, veras que está noche duermes a pierna suelta.

Todas tomaran té con coñac y la miel salvaje que Mina había encontrado, pero sólo ella durmió durante la tormenta. Mojadas, se prepararon para partir al amanecer y se abrieron paso por el bosque que no dejaba de gotear, hasta que, de improviso, no hubo más árboles ni más lluvia; sólo un inesperado sol que iluminó el camino de color blanco como el hueso en la gran masa de piedra que se elevaba frente a ellas.

Cabalgaron más allá de las tierras que conocían, no supieron en dónde durmieron esa noche y por la mañana vieron la montaña de Tremptor Negro, un palacio para un dragón, hecho de acantilados, columnas dentadas y paredes verticales que ascendían hasta las nubes. Mientras bajaban por la vertiente hacía la montaña, una nube se enrosco alrededor de ella y la ocultó a la vista. El camino, que no quería tener nada que ver con dragones, giró en el límite del bosque y se desvió; se abrieron paso entre los árboles, en aquel lugar el bosque era muy viejos, los árboles muy altos y sus verdes ramas tan gruesas que apenas podían ver el cielo, por no hablar de la guarida del dragón.

Sin embargo, Serena que tenía un buen sentido de la orientación, de adivinar por dónde salía y se ponía el sol, evitó que se desviaran de la ruta. No había ruido en aquel lugar, Mina y Rei tenían los arcos listos por si descubrían un pájaro o un ciervo, pero no vieron un ser que fuera a dos o cuatro patas; sólo arañas que parecían tan viejas como el bosque y tejían telas tan extensas e intrincadas como el tapiz de los árboles.

—Qué silencio —murmuró Mina— es como si el bosque aguardase la música.

Rei la miró con ojos lagañosos y sorbió por la nariz, Pero Mina tenía razón, aquella quietud parecía mágica, el propósito de una mente. Mientras escuchaban, comenzó a llover nuevamente, oyeron chapotear las gotas de rama en rama mucho antes de que las alcanzara. La noche cayó del mismo modo, deslizándose lentamente desde el cielo invisible y pillándolas sin haber cazado nada, bajo la lluvia y sin un refugio para calentarse. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que apena pudieron ver nada, por último, se detuvieron cuando todavía podían imaginarse las caras de las otras.

—El arpista consiguió llegar —dijo Lita en voz baja— lo que ha podido hacer el fastidioso amante de Kakyuu, también podemos hacerlo nosotras.

—Hay hierbas, miel y coñac —propuso Rei.

Mina que era la más hambrienta puesto que tenía la energía de un colibrí no dijo nada, Amy levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Huelo a humo —declaró.

Entonces vieron la luz, dos ojos cuadrados y uno redondo entre los árboles lejanos, suspiraron con alivió y no sintieron piedad por quienes estaban a punto de encontrarse a la puerta de su tranquila casa de campo. Pero la señora de la casa no pareció inquietarse al ver a cinco viajeras armadas, empapadas y hambrientas que querían invadir su hogar.

—Pasad, pasad —ofreció.

Mientas cruzaban la puerta miraron a su alrededor todos los pájaros y animales que habían echado de menos en el bosque; venados, osos, búhos, ciervos, liebres y palomas tristes. Serena parpadeó y vio que estaban inmóviles, cosas de hilo, pintura y madera, bordadas en las cortinas, labradas en los respaldos de las sillas y pintadas en el techo. Antes de que pudiesen decir nada, notaron diversos olores, Serena sintió que Mina se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en ella.

—Pobres nenas —aunque las cinco ya eran mayores, la mujer era lo bastante vieja para llamarlas así, —Estáis empapadas, cansadas y hambrientas.

Era una mujer con apariencia de ave, tenía una pizca de urraca en su mirada curiosa y su nariz guardaba cierto parecido al pico de un halcón, sus cabellos eran finos y blancos como una telaraña y los nudillos hinchados como nudos de la corteza de un árbol; su voz era acogedora al igual que el hogar y los olores provenientes de la cocina, incluso su falda estaba cubierta de pájaros.

—Sentaos, he estado cocinando pan y tengo un pastel de carne casi a punto en el horno —se volvió para revolver algo que hervía a fuego lento en una olla —¿De dónde venís y a dónde vais?

—Venimos de la corte de la reina Kakyuu —respondió Serena— hemos venido en busca de su arpista, ¿ha pasado por aquí?

—¡Ah! —exclamó y su rostro se iluminó— ¿Un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y una voz que igualaba el sonido de su arpa?

—Es probable —respondió Rei.

—Interpretó para mí unas canciones encantadoras, dijo que tenía que encontrar cierta arpa, no comió nada y se fue antes del amanecer —volvió a revolver el contenido de la olla— ¿Se ha perdido?

—Está en poder de Tremptor Negro.

—¡Oh es terrible! —meneó la cabeza y añadió— tiene suerte de contar con unas buenas amigas para venir a rescatarlo.

—Es un buen amigo de la reina —replicó Serena sin escuchar sus palabras, mientras el olor de la olla penetraba por su nariz— ¿Qué estáis cocinando?

—Un poco de comida para mi pájaro —respondió.

—¿Habéis encontrado un pájaro? —dijo débilmente Mina, tratando de ser sociable—, no hemos visto ninguno… ¿con qué lo alimentáis? huele lo bastante bien como para que lo coma una persona.

—¡Oh no!, no debéis tocarlo, sólo es comida para pájaros, para vosotras tengo un plato especial.

—¿Qué clase de ave es? —preguntó Amy, la mujer golpeó la cuchara contra el borde de la olla y la colocó a un lado.

—¡Oh, uno pequeñito! un pájaro hambriento que encontré, tenéis razón, en el bosque hay pocos pájaros, por eso coso y pinto mis pájaros y animales, para que me hagan compañía, tengo vino —agregó— voy a buscarlo.

Se fue, Lita se paseaba por la habitación, Rei se sentó junto al fuego indiferente al olor del contenido en la olla que borboteaba bajo su congestionada nariz, Amy había recogido un osito de madera y lo examinaba ociosamente. Mina estaba aturdida, pálida como una nube y Serena cuidaba que no se desplomara en el fuego, al parecer la vieja tenía problemas para encontrar copas.

—¡Qué raro! —comento Amy— este oso parece tremendamente real, hasta la más pequeña cerda.

Mina, con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la olla y la miró, las demás escucharon como murmuraba débilmente, lanzó una mirada suplicante hacia la cocina, pero no había nada que comer salvo promesas; de repente tomó la cuchara, Serena pensó que removería el asado.

—Debe de ser un pájaro extraño porque come champiñones —comentó— y esto parece…

Amy soltó el oso tan bruscamente que Serena se asustó, pero Mina ya se había llevado la cuchara a los labios.

—Cordero —exclamó con alegría y desapareció, solo quedó una alondra que revoloteaba frenéticamente entre las vigas del techo, cantando maravillosas suplicas de libertad.

La mujer regresó —Mi pájaro —exclamó— mi pequeña.

Serena se puso de pie empuñando la espada incluso antes de poder cerrar la boca, le acentó un mandoble a la vieja, pero ella no se quedó a presentar batalla. Un halcón atrapó a la alondra en sus garras, la puerta se abrió y las dos aves se esfumaron en la negrura de la noche. Las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo hacia la obscuridad, atónitas y horrorizadas, la puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas como una gran boca, el fuego se dividió en dos llamaradas que las contemplaron como ojos desde la ventana, pero no daba luz y no pudieron ver nada.

—Maldita araña vieja —dijo Lita furiosa— bruja horrorosa y podrida.

Se escuchó el golpe que acentó en un árbol y luego sus exclamaciones de dolor. Alguien martillaba la puerta y las ventanas con golpes fuertes y metódicos; supusieron que Rei estaba asediando la casa, pero esta no cedió y entonces gritó con frustración. Serena notó que algo la atacaba y levantó su arma.

—Soy yo —dijo Amy secamente mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro, la rubia comenzó a temblar lentamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ansiosa, apenas podía hablar, querían hacer algo pero estaban ciegas y farfullaban en la obscuridad.

—Creo que ella no los mata —repuso Amy— los transforma, Serena ¡escúchame! Al final llevaremos a Mina de vuelta a casa, encontraremos la forma, hallaremos a alguien que nos diga como liberarla del hechizo, alguien lo tiene que saber en esta tierra yerma, y no todo el mundo es cruel.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que regrese la bruja —respondió.

—Dudó que vuelva hasta que nos hayamos ido, y aunque consigamos matarla, podríamos encontrarnos con una Mina bordada.

—Nos quedaremos —gritó.

—Serena… —la llamó Amy, la rubia se desplomó, quería llorar, quería maldecir o al menos desgarrar la telaraña de tinieblas que les cubría los ojos—, pobre Mina —susurró— sólo tenía hambre… con arpista o no, tenemos que rescatarla en cuanto sepamos cómo hacerlo, ella es primero.

—Si —Amy asintió y añadió con tono pensativo— al parecer el Arpista eludió a la bruja, aunque no al dragón.

—¿Cómo la averiguó? —cuestionó la rubia amargamente— ¿Con qué arte mágica?"

—Tal vez ya había conocido a la bruja en una canción.

**- . -**

La mañana las encontró tumbadas entre las raíces de unos árboles, como caídas de una derrota, pero al menos ya podían ver. La casa se había desvanecido y sólo quedaban un par de plumas rojas, se incorporaron en silencio sintiendo el vacio que Mina había dejado, dieron de comer a los caballos, desayunaron pan duro como piedra untado con miel y tomaron un trago de coñac cada una.

Dejaron atrás a Mina y siguieron cabalgando, por fin el bosque comenzó a clarear y convirtiéndose en una arboleda de robles dorados que se abrían aquí y allá en amplios claros donde volvieron a ver el cielo y el pico alto y obscuro. Cruzaron un pueblo, como una colonia de champiñones donde la gente no era amistosa, ni hosca, ni especialmente curiosa. Encontraron una taberna y algunas tiendas de provisiones y al otro lado de la población descubrieron un camino hacia la montaña del dragón que se había despejado según les contaron, antes de que el lugar se hubiese convertido en la guarida del monstruo, también les dijeron que el arpista había pasado por ahí… parecía haber dejado una pobre impresión en los aldeanos, pero era gente ruda que vivía a la sombra de un dragón. Habían pedido que las orientaran y habían hecho algunas preguntas respecto a Tremptor Negro y unos relatos acerca de oro, arpas mágicas y otras cuestiones de la región; pero nadie más había tomado ese camino en décadas puesto que conducía a la boca misma del dragón.

Sin embargo ellas lo tomaron, la montaña se veía más clara, alzándose muy por encima de los árboles. Buscaron con la mirada alas o fuego, pero, si Tremptor Negro volaba, no lo hacía durante el día. Había dejado de llover y un olor como de rosas marchitas y madera vieja flotaba en su camino. Acamparon en uno de los grandes claros que habían encontrado, desde allí observaron cómo se alzaba la luna llena, tiñendo el prado de un color pálido y recortando la guarida del dragón contra las estrellas.

Para Mina aquella noche habría sido mágica, hablaron de ella y luego de sus hogares, de ella y después de chismes de la corte, de ella y del arpista y de lo que pudo apartarlo de la reina Kakyuu para conducirlo a las garras de un dragón y mientras hablaban de él parecía que su música caía a su alrededor desde las estrellas y que el claro de luna había convertido la madera de los robles en oro.

—Chist —advirtió Rei en modo tajante.

Lita bostezó —sólo es un arpa —dijo, no tenia oído para la música, Mina era más persuasiva sobre el arte de tocar el arpa de lo que habría podido ser la propia música del arpista. Nada más que un arpa sonó en el bosque.

—Alguien canta —afirmó Rei.

Serena levantó las cejas y sintió que en aquella noche tranquila y aromática, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

—¿Es nuestro arpista?

—¿Cantando en un árbol? —repuso la castaña, Rei estaba sentada erguida.

—Guardad silencio —ordenó con aspereza.

Amy que permanecía acostada boca abajo y lanzaba ramitas al fuego, la miró con expresión de sorpresa. Lita y Serena rieron al ver a la enfurecida Rei.

—No tenéis corazón —dijo y se sonó la nariz con fuerza— es una música preciosa y sólo se os ocurre cotorrear.

—Está bien —concedió Amy en tono pacificador— está bien, escucharemos.

Pero Serena y Lita hechizadas por la luna, no podían guardar silencio. Se contaron historias obscenas de antiguos amores mientras Rei se esforzaba por escuchar la música y Amy la observaba con curiosidad, parecía extrañamente conmovida, febril, pensó que se debía a la lluvia.

Un hombres salió cabalgando por entre los árboles a la luz da la luna, y se detuvo al borde del claro. Tenía el cabello obscuro, los hombros anchos y un manto dorado cubría el lomo de su caballo. La corona que lucía sobre su cabeza en sombras era extraña: un círculo de espinas de oro, como una cornamenta. No iba armado y tocaba el arpa.

—No es nuestro arpista —comentó Lita— al menos que el dragón le haya vuelto negro el pelo"

—Es un rey —dijo Serena— no es lo que buscamos.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento lo escucharon tocar, supieron que podría dividir las aguas y hacer hablar a los pájaros. Serena contuvo el liento y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, entonces Lita dijo algo y se echó a reír.

Rei se puso en pie. Su rostro resultaba extraño a la luz de la luna, se quitó las botas y se soltó el cabello dejando que le callera libremente por la espalda. Mientras tanto las demás observaban, reían y soltaban miradas fugases e indiferentes al arpista de los bosques.

—Sois unas patanes sin remedio —declaró Rei, sorbiendo por la nariz— voy a pedirle que se siente con vosotras.

—Ve, pues —replicó Lita masticando una brizna de hierba— tal vez podamos llevárselo a Kakyuu en lugar de su arpista.

Serena rodó por el suelo, dominada por la risa incontenible. Cuando se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, vio que Rei caminaba por el claro con los pies descalzos hacia el arpista. Amy se incorporó, una brisa incomoda sopló entre los pensamientos de la rubia que se colocó a su lado, todavía riendo un poco, pero lista para sujetarla si salía del círculo de la hoguera. Amy observaba a Rei, Lita contemplaba el fuego con expresión soñadora y sonreía. Rei se plantó ante el arpista, que apartó la mano de las cuerdas de su instrumento y la extendió hacia ella.

En el repentino silencio que se formo Amy gritó.

—¡Rei!

Toda la luz dorada del mundo se desvaneció. El ala nebulosa de un dragón cubrió la noche; la noche manó sobre Rei cuando tomó la mano del arpista y montó. Serena vio su adorable melena negra ondeando libremente en el último haz de luz. Y entonces la imperturbable, valiente y resfriada Rei se asió a los hombros del rey arpista y se fueron cabalgando por el sendero de luz que se apagaba, hacía un mundo que estaba más allá de la noche.

Cuando salió el sol, se miraron desoladas y mudas. El gran roble se había tragado a Rei; había desaparecido en la canción de un arpista.

—Podríamos ir a pedir ayuda al pueblo —sugirió Lita en tono cansino.

—Sus ojos no son mejores que los nuestros —replicó Serena.

—El arpista de la reina pasó por aquí sin sufrir ningún daño —meditó Amy— tal vez sabe algo acerca del país del rey de los bosques.

—Espero que todo esto valga —musitó Lita, enfurecida.

—Ningún hombre lo vale —dijo Amy en tono sentencioso— pero todo esto no habrá servido de nada si Tremptor Negro lo mata antes de que lo encontremos, tal vez él pueda sacarnos de las tierras del norte sin peligro, por lo menos.

—No voy a dejar a Mina y a Rei atrás —Serena declaró tajante— no lo haré, podréis devolver el arpista a Kakyuu, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que las encuentre.

Amy la miró, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por no dormir, pero aún así veía con mayor claridad el embrollo en el que se habían metido.

—No te abandonaremos Serena —aseguró Amy— si él no puede ayudarnos, tendrá que encontrar el camino de regreso solo, pero si puede ser de ayuda, tenemos que abandonar a Rei para rescatarlo.

—Entonces vamos —dijo y dio la espalda al bosque. Una brisa sopló como una carcajada entre las hojas doradas.

Cabalgaron mucho y deprisa. El camino volvía a sumergirse en el bosque, subieron y bajaron por las lomas hasta que se acercaron a la falda de la gran montaña obscura, se pusieron bajo su sombra, el cubil del dragón iba cambiando, unos pilares de piedra se abrían en unos pasajes, las paredes de granito se dividían y vaciaban como panales de miel, como un palacio de los vientos, abriéndose hacia todos los ángulos, pero cada paso conducía a las sombras, al corazón del dragón oculto.

—¿Por allí? —preguntó Lita. No había miedo en su voz; únicamente su impaciencia por hacer las cosas— ¿Tenemos qué llamar o sólo entramos?

El viento rugió entre las piedras y dobló los árboles al tiempo que las golpeaba. Escucharon a las piedras rasgarse como si fueran las cuerdas de un arpa; escucharon la voz del dragón. Tumbaron sus monturas y se protegieron detrás de sus cuerpos mientras el viento soplaba, cuando el viento pasó Lita preguntó con voz más baja.

—¿Entramos todas juntas?

—Sí —repuso Serena pero cambio de idea— no, yo iré primero.

—No seas boba Serena –dijo Lita irritada— si vamos juntas, al menos sabremos dónde estamos todas.

—Y también pareceremos estúpidas —replicó la rubia malhumorada— si nos atrapan con el arpistas tendremos que esperar a que los caballeros de Kakyuu vengan a rescatarnos —se volvió hacia Amy— ¿Hay algún secreto o algún acertijo con el que sobrevivir a un dragón

Amy meneó la cabeza con expresión de impotencia —Depende del dragón —explicó— no sé nada sobre Tremptor Negro, salvo que es muy probable que se haya quedado por el arpista por su música.

—Irán dos y la tercera esperará —resolvió.

No discutieron su decisión, no parecía haber ninguna solución segura, salvo qué no fuese ninguna, lanzaron una moneda al aire; dos pavos reales y una Kakyuu, Amy que obtuvo la reina, no pareció contenta por el resultado, pero las monedas no dejaban lugar a duda.

Lita y Serena la dejaron con los caballos, protegidos entre unas verdes ramas, contemplando cómo se alejaban. Subieron por la pelada pendiente, tratando de no despeñar ninguna piedra, tenían que vigilar dónde pisaban y elegir cuidadosamente el camino para no resbalar. Lita miró el suelo y se detuvo de repente para recoger algo.

—¡Mira! —murmuró, Serena la miró esperando ver una cuerda de arpa rota, o un botón de marfil con el perfil de la reina Kakyuu labrado en él.

Era una esmeralda tallada en facetas tan grande como su dedo pulgar, la rubia la contemplo por unos instantes.

—Uno de los tesoros del dragón —dijo— pero hemos venido en busca de un arpista.

—Pero… Serena… aquí hay otra… —rebuscó entre las piedras para recogerla— un topacio y más allá un Zafiro…

—Lita puedes llevarte a casa toda la montaña, pero después de haber matado al dragón —Serena dijo suplicante.

—Ya voy —repuso sin aliento, mientras se arrastraba por la ladera como un cangrejo en dirección a otro objeto brillante— sólo una más, son muy hermosas y están aquí como gotas de lluvia listas para que cualquiera se las lleve

—Lita, seguirán ahí igualmente cuando regresemos.

—Ya voy.

Serena se volvió, aceptando con resignación el repentino ataque de su amiga por coleccionar objetos, igual que una urraca.

—Yo sigo subiendo —informó.

—Espera un momento, no vayas sola. ¡Serena, mira un diamante! Nunca había visto un fuego tan intenso.

Serena contuvo el aliento y le concedió el momento que le pedía. Tras un viaje tan largo y duro le resultaba imposible negarle aquel placer inesperado, Lita se arrodilló y alargó la mano sobre una roca en busca de un objeto tan brillante y puro como agua a la luz del sol.

—Ya voy —aseguró la castaña dándole la espalda—ya voy.

Repentinamente la roca se alzó de la tierra, algo sobre salió como la raíz de un árbol, siseando ásperamente; agarró a la castaña y la arrastró hasta su agujero. La roca cayó pesadamente y se cerró a su alrededor como si jamás se hubiera movido.

La rubia se quedó atónita, mirando. No recordó haber cruzado la ladera, sólo haber golpeado la peña con sus manos y con la empuñadura de su espada, gritando furiosamente, hasta que la piedra que tenía bajo los pies se resquebrajó arrastrándola en una oleada de golpes y rasguños hasta los árboles de abajo.

Amy corrió a ayudarla, Serena estaba magullada, sangraba, maldecía y lloraba. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que comenzara a actuar de manera coherente.

—¡Engañar con ese truco para mentes débiles y estúpidas! ¡Un rastro de joyas! Probablemente ni siquiera eran reales, y Lita ha quedado atrapada bajo una montaña por un puñado de carbón o de excremento de dragón…

—No estará atrapada en silencio —dijo Amy muy pálida— ¿Qué fue lo que se la llevó?

—Un ser maligno, un diablo o un troll de las montañas, Amy… está allí abajo, sola en la obscuridad y rodeada de cosas extrañas… ¡No puedo creer que hayamos sido tan estúpidas!

—Serena, cálmate, la encontraremos.

—¡No puedo calmarme! —Serena la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió— ¡No desaparezcas tú también y me dejes buscándote!

—No lo haré, te lo prometo, Serena escucha —la peliazul le apartó los cabellos dorados de la cara— escúchame, la encontraremos igual que Rei y Mina, no dejaremos estas tierras hasta que…

—¿Cómo? —gritó la rubia— ¿Cómo? Amy, ¡Lita esta bajó las rocas!

—Debe de haber alguna manera, siempre la hay, esta tierra plantea continuos acertijos, pero todos los acertijos tienen una respuesta. Mina se convertirá de pájaro a mujer, encontraremos la salida del país del rey de los bosques para Rei y rescataremos a Lita de los demonios de la montaña. Hay manera de hacer todas esa cosas, solo tenemos que descubrirlas.

—¿Cómo? —dijo de nuevo, porque parecía que cuanto más se adentraban en esas tierras, más problemas tenían— ¡Cada vez que me vuelvo ha desaparecido una de nosotras! Tú serás la próxima…

—No, no lo seré —respondió rápidamente la chica frente a ella.

—O lo seré yo

—Conozco algunos acertijos —dijo alguien— tal vez os pueda ayudar.

Las chicas se separaron, tan asustadas como si hubiese hablado un árbol; quizá era así, en aquella tierra exasperante, pero no, era una mujer, vestía de manto negro con franjas plateadas, su cabello azabache, sus ojos resplandecientes y su rostro gentil y sereno dentro de la capucha, eran muy hermosos. Empuñaba un extraño bastón de madera negra y nudosa, con una joya insertada del mismo color violeta pálido que sus ojos, su voz era suave y no parecía sorprendida de verlas, tal vez nada de aquel lugar podía sorprenderle ya. Ante el silencio de las mujeres añadió:

—Me llamo Hotaru, estáis en grave peligro por causa del dragón; debéis saberlo.

—Hemos venido a rescatar a un arpista —repuso Serena con amargura— éramos cinco cuando penetramos en esta tierra.

—¡Ah!

—¿Conocéis a ese dragón?

—No —contestó de inmediato, Amy al lado de Serena estaba extremadamente quieta.

El bastón oscilo y la joya brillo de un lado a otro como un ojo, la mujer llamada Hotaru habló por fin.

—Podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa

—Acabo de hacerlo —dijo Serena con perplejidad.

La mano de Amy se asió en el brazo de la rubia quien la miró, estaba muy pálida, en sus ojos había una luz extraña e intensa que Serena pudo reconocer, había husmeado algo intangible e iba a perseguirlo. En ocasiones como esas se ponía insoportable.

—Hotaru, yo me llamo Nitsuji —declaró en voz baja.

La mujer sonrío.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Serena entre dientes.

—Es un juego —murmuró Amy, pregunta y respuesta, ella nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser un juego? —protestó la rubia.

La mujer y Amy se miraron fijamente, como improbables luchadoras a punto de enzarzarse en una delicada batalla de ingenio. Parecían absortas la una en la otra, curiosas, sordas, de pronto Serena elevó la voz— Amy.

—Supongo que buscáis al arpista —dijo la mujer— descifré su nombre y cerré los ojos.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso hemos venido, ¿Y si pierdo?

—Quiero que te quedes —respondió llanamente la mujer— Como mi discípula —volvió a sonreír sin rastro de maldad o amenaza— Durante siete años.

Serena contuvo el aliento —No —exclamó, pero apenas podía hablar. Tomó del Brazo a Amy y la sacudió— Amy, por favor.

Por un momento consiguió si bien no su mirada su atención.

—Todo está bien Serena —afirmó en voz baja— encontraremos al arpista sin necesidad de pelear, y también rescataremos a Mina, Rei y Lita.

—Amy —gritó la rubia, sobre ellas los pilares y las cornisas de piedra corearon su nombre y unos pájaros grandes de alas puntiagudas salieron volando de los árboles. Pero, a diferencia de las aves y las piedras Amy no la escuchó.

—Eres una invitada en esta tierra —dijo amablemente la mujer— puedes hacer la primera pregunta.

—¿Dónde está el camino hacia el país del rey de los bosques?

—El venado blanco del bosque de robles sigue el camino que conduce al país del rey arpista —respondió Hotaru—, si lo sigues de la mañana a la noche, sin armas y sin descanso ¿Qué es la canción de Ducirc, y con qué instrumento se tocó por primera vez?

—La canción de Ducirc fue la última canción que un asesino dedicó a su amada y fue interpretada por ella en la alta torre donde vivía con un instrumento de plumas, pues todos los pájaros que la oyeron le cantaron a la doncella el lamento de su amor —respondió Amy de inmediato— ¿Qué atrapa a la bruja del bosque fronterizo en su verdadera forma y como se le puede privar de su poder?

—La bruja de la frontera sólo puede ser atrapada en una jaula de hierro, su bastón de poder es la cuchara con que remueve su magia. ¿Qué empieza con fuego y termina con fuego y entre tanto es negro y blanco?

—La noche —respondió la peliazul, incluso Serena sabía la respuesta, por un instante la mujer mantuvo en su rostro una sonrisa de cuarto menguante.

—¿Dónde está la senda que conduce a las entrañas de la montaña y que es lo que mora allí?

—El sendero es fuego, que abre las piedras y lo que más temen es la luz, ¿Qué es lo que siempre viene pero nunca está aquí, tiene nombre pero no existe, y es más largo que el día y más corto que el día?

Amy hizo una pausa y parpadeó —Mañana —contestó y agregó—, en otoño —la mujer mostró su encantadora sonrisa, Serena aspiró sin hacer ruido— ¿Qué es lo que nos protegerá del dragón?

La mujer escrutó a Amy, como si estuviera contestando una adivinanza interior —La cortesía —respondió simplemente— ¿Dónde está escondido el verdadero nombre de Tremptor Negro?

Amy guardó silencio, Serena notó como sus pensamientos revoloteaban como un pájaro en busca de un lugar donde posarse. El silencio se prolongó, un dedo helado se deslizo por los huesos de la rubia.

—No lo sé —reconoció Amy.

—El nombre del dragón está escondido en un acertijo —dijo la mujer, Amy agarró a Serena por la muñeca como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—No luches —le pidió en voz baja.

—Eso no es…

—La respuesta es correcta.

La mujer frunció las cejas, pensativa.

—¿Hay algo más que necesites saber? —apoyó el bastón ligeramente sobre el hombro de Amy y volvió la joya hacia su pálido rostro. La joya ardió como un súbito fogonazo, como si la hubiese reconocido— Me llamo magia y esta es la senda que sigo, vendrás con migo los siguientes siete años, después, podrás elegir si te quedas o no.

—Decidme como puedo rescatarla —rogó la rubia— me habéis dicho todo lo demás.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, mostrando fugazmente su sonrisa de luna, Amy miró a Serena con fatalismo y la rubia vio la respuesta en sus ojos. Serena se quedó muda mientras las veía alejarse, las lágrimas querían asomarse en sus ojos, pero no podía suplicar ni maldecir, porque se había jugado un juego dentro de un juego, y ella había perdido. Amy se volvió hacia ella una vez más, pero en realidad no la vio, sólo vio el camino por el que había andado toda su vida.

Por último Serena fue a enfrentarse con el dragón, volvió a trepar por la ladera ella sola, ninguna joya le llamó la atención, ninguna voz susurró su nombre, ni siquiera el dragón la saludo. Mientras caminaba entre las columnas, cavernas y pasadizos de piedra, sólo escucho el viento llorar entre los grandes huecos de la montaña.

Se adentro más, los pasajes brillaban con los colores de las mariposas a causa de los líquidos del cuerpo del dragón, aquí y allá veía escamas arrancadas por las piedras, algunas centelleaban con los tonos azules, verdes y negro, otras eran del color del fuego. Un vez vio un fragmento de garra, dura como el cuerno y más larga que su mano. En ocasiones olía a azufre y otras a humo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo el viento olía a piedra que azotaba sin cesar.

Repentinamente escuchó el sonido de un arpa, finalmente encontró al arpista, estaba sentado en sus tobillos, sobre joyas y oro, en aquella sombría caverna, tocaba el arpa con una mano y con gesto hastiado, tenía la otra mano encadenada con oro a un aro clavado en la pared de la cueva.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la rubia incapaz de decir algo. Tal como se rumoreaba, era alto, de cabello plateado, pero también estaba sucio, descuidado y amargado por su cautiverio, aún así era obvio que Kakyuu lo quería de vuelta.

—¿Quién eres? —resolló, la rubia caminó sobre los tesoros para llegar hasta él.

—Soy Serena, prima de Kakyuu, ella me ha enviado a rescatarte.

—Has tardado demasiado —gruño— es imposible que hayas hecho todo el viaje sola —añadió.

—Tú lo hiciste —replicó irritada, la chica examinó la cadena que lo mantenía prisionero, incluso Mina la hubiera arrancado de la pared en un minuto.

—Es de oro maleable, ¿Por qué no has…?

—Lo intenté —dijo y le mostró sus laceradas manos— es magia de dragón —el platinado le arrancó la cadena de las manos —no te tomes la molestia de intentarlo, la llave está justo en esa pared —dijo mirando tras la rubia, después miró por encima de su hombro como buscando a sus compañeros.

—Estás sola —preguntó— ¿La reina no ha enviado a sus caballeros para que luchen contra el monstruo?

—No confiaba en que ellos recordasen a quién tenían que matar —respondió tajantemente. El arpista guardó silencio mientras ella cruzaba la caverna en busca de la llave.

—No he venido sola desde Cárnaile, perdí a cuatro compañeras en esta tierra, buscándote.

—¿Las perdiste? —por un momento hubo en su voz algo más que su propia conmiseración— ¿Están muertas?

—Creo que no —respondió.

—¿Cómo las perdiste?

—A una en las garras de la bruja del bosque.

—¿Era una bruja? —preguntó estupefacto— toqué para ella pero no me ofreció nada de comer, con lo hambriento que estaba. Olía a comida, pero ella sólo decía que estaba quemada y no podía compartirla.

—A otra —continuó la rubia, apartando las monedas y preguntándose por los gustos de la bruja— por el rey arpista.

—Lo visteis —murmuró el platinado— toqué toda la noche esperando oír su famosa arpa, pero no respondió ni con una sola nota.

—Tal vez no te paraste a escucharlo —respondió la chica cada vez más desolada por su ceguera al recorrer aquellas tierras— la tercera a manos de los diablos de las montañas.

—Qué diablos?

—Y por fin —concluyó nerviosa— en un juego de adivinanzas con la hechicera del bastón enjoyado, Tú ibas a ser el premio.

El arpista se agitó incomodo haciendo resonar las cadenas y las monedas.

—Ella sólo me dijo donde podía encontrar lo que andaba buscando, pero no me advirtió de los peligros ¡Podría haberme ayudado! En ningún momento dijo que era una hechicera.

—¿Te dijo su nombre? —pregunto el hombre.

—No lo recuerdo… ¿Pero eso qué importa?

—¡Trae la llave, date prisa antes de que el dragón te huela! habría sido mucho más fácil para mí si tu compañera no hubiera perdido el juego de las adivinanzas —la rubia hizo una pausa y lo miró.

—Sí —dijo al cabo— y habría sido más sencillo para todos si no hubieras venido aquí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

—Por eso —respondió señalando con un dedo.

Eso era un arpa de hueso, sus cuerdas relucían con los mismos colores elusivos y resplandecientes que tenían los pasajes. Una llave dorada yacía a su lado, la rubia era una persona tan melómana como cualquier otra, no más, pero cuando vio aquellas cuerdas extrañas y brillantes, le fascinó la idea de saber qué clase de música podían producir y antes de tomar la llave se detuvo a pulsar una de las cuerdas. Pareció que toda la montaña zumbaba.

—¡No! —exclamó el arpista poniéndose en pie sobre un montón de oro. El viento salió de la cueva, como expulsado por un ala gigantesca.

—¡Estúpida, torpe! ¿Cómo crees que me atrapó? ¡Tírame la llave, de prisa! —gritó el arpista.

Serena sopeso la llave en las manos, molesta por la grosería, pero al fin y al cabo, era el hombre que había prometido a Kakyuu que encontraría, e imaginó que una vez lavado, alimentado y en los brazos de la reina volvería a ser encantador. Le arrojó la llave que cayó muy cerca de su mano extendida.

—Idiota —espetó— eres tan torpe como la reina.

Paralizada lo miró fijamente mientras él pugnaba por alcanzar la llave, la chica se volvió bruscamente hacía el arpa y rasgó todas las cueras con la mano.

Lo que recorrió los pasadizos a su encuentro dejaba un rastro de humo, fuego y piedras quebradas. El arpista gimió y ocultó la cabeza tras sus brazos, el humo se dispersó y unos ojos grandes como lunas de fuego los contemplaron desde muy cerca del alto techo, una garra tan larga como su espinilla cayó a pocos centímetros del pie de la rubia, Cortesía, pensó desesperadamente, cortesía, había dicho ella. Era como charlar con el sol. Antes de que la chica pudiera hablar el arpista exclamo.

—¡Ha sido ella, ha venido aquí también en busca del arpa y aunque intente detenerla…!

La rubia sintió una oleada de calor; notó que el oro que llevaba le quemaba el cuello.

—Os ruego que me perdonéis si os he ofendido —dijo sintiéndose achicharrada por dentro—. He venido a petición de mi reina para rescatar a su arpista, al parecer, no os complace la música de arpa, si os place me llevaré de vuestra casa lo que debe ser una molestia para vos —la rubia calló, los enormes ojos se movieron un poco hacia ella. Considerando que en aquella tierra era importante presentarse añadió— me llamo Serena.

—Serena —murmuró el humo, oyó que el arpista tiraba de su cadena. La garra se apartó ligeramente y la inmensa cabeza de lagarto descendió, tenía las escamas quemadas y obscurecidas por el humo y diminutas chispas de fuego centelleaban entre sus dientes— ¿Cómo se llama él?

—Yaten —se apresuró a decir el arpista— Yaten Kou.

—Tienes razón —suspiró el aliento ardiente—, es una molestia ¿Estás segura que quieres llevártelo?

—No —respondió con la mirada borrosa, maravillada y aliviada de haber encontrado por fin, en aquella tierra peligrosa, algo que no necesitaba temer—, es extremadamente grosero, desagradecido e insensible, supongo que mi reina lo ama por su cabello y sus manos; no debe de oírle hablar, Así pues será mejor que me lo lleve. Lamento que entrara en vuestro hogar tratando de robaros.

—Es un arpa hecha de huesos y tendones de dragón —explicó el dragón— por eso no me gustan los arpista; porque hacen cosas así y luego cantan su grandioso ingenio en sus canciones, como este habría hecho —bostezó y brotó una lengua de fuego que fundió el oro que había cerca de la mano del arpista, quien se acurrucó junto a la pared.

—Te ruego que me perdones —se apresuró a decir.

El dragón mostró una sonrisa obscura y curvada entre el humo y resopló calor.

—Tal vez te guarde conmigo y me haga un arpa con tus huesos.

—Sonaría terriblemente desafinada —comento la chica— ¿hay algo qué pueda hacer por vos a cambio de la libertad del arpista?

El dragón bajó un ojo y lo rodó, como si fuera la luna, con sombras de colores que cruzaban constantemente sobre él.

—Dime mi nombre —susurró el dragón, Serena comprendió lentamente que aquello no era un desafió, sino un ruego— una mujer me quitó mi nombre hace mucho tiempo, en un juego de acertijos, he estado tratando de recordarlo durante años.

—Hotaru —resolló la rubia, también lo hizo el dragón que estuvo a punto de chamuscarle el cabello.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó.

—Me quitoó algo, a una de mis mejores amigas y de vos dijo: el nombre del dragón está escondido en un acertijo.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Recorriendo las sendas de la magia en estas tierras.

El dragón flexionó sus garras entre las piedras, suaves y negras como escarabajos.

—Antes sabía un poco de magia, la suficiente para caminar como si fuese un hombre ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar mi nombre? —dijo.

—¿Y vos me ayudaréis a encontrar a mis amigas? —la rubia rogó a cambio— he perdido a cuatro, buscando a este insoportable arpista. Tal vez una o dos no deseen mi ayuda, pero no lo sabré hasta que las haya visto.

—Déjame pensar… —respondió el dragón.

Repentinamente se arremolino el humo alrededor de la rubia, era acre, gris como la ceniza, la chica tragó humo y lo expulsó tosiendo. Cuando sus escondidos ojos pudieron ver de nuevo, una arpista de cabello plateado estaba plantado ante ella, aunque tenía los mismos ojos del dragón.

Serena volvió a tomar aire, atónita, entre su tos pudo escuchar a Yaten a sus espaldas, quien tiraba de sus cadenas y daba gritos.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?"- vociferaba furioso— ¡Te enviaron a rescatarme! ¿Qué le dirás a Kakyuu? ¿Qué encontraste a su arpista y le llevaste un dragón en su lugar? —su propio rostro le devolvió la mirada y lo dejó sin voz por unos instantes.

El arpista siguió tirando de la cadena de forma frenética, desesperada —No sabes tocar el arpa, sabrá que es un engaño, por eso y por tus ojos de anciano.

—Tal vez no le importe —replicó Serena, encantada por su sugerencia.

—Sus caballeros me encontrarán, ¡Dijiste que querían matarme! ¡Serás la causante de mi muerte!

—Lo más probable es que quienes quieran verte muerto me sigan —respondió hastiada— cuando vean al arpista de cabello plateado que cabalga conmigo, corresponde al dragón liberarte no a mí, si decide hacerlo tendrás que encontrar el camino de vuelta a Kakyuu por ti mismo, o tendrás que prometer que no hablaras, sólo cantarás.

Serena le dio la espalda, el arpista-dragón recogió su arpa de hueso —Mantengo mis condiciones —declaró con voz ronca y humeante— La llave de tu libertad está en una canción.

Dejaron al arpista encadenado a su música, buscando confundido, con sus oídos sordos a ella y su cerebro desafinado, la única canción de todas las que había cantado u oído alguna vez, que lo llevaría de regresó con Kakyuu, afuera a la luz del día.

Serena condujo al dragón hasta la piedra que se había tragado a Lita y así comenzó su viaje de regreso con Hotaru y a rescatar a sus amigas.

**Nota de la autora: hola de nuevo, pues como ya lo dije arriba esta historia no es mía, sólo la adapté, pero bueno, debo decir que tenía mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer algo así, digo si va a ser un universo alterno pues que sea muy alterno ¿No?, me gustó mucho adaptar este cuento, la primera vez que lo leí tenía como 13 años, me encontré el libro en una de esas librerías de segunda mano, estaba ahí y súper barato así que me lo compré, una amiga lo tenía y me lo regresó y no resistí la tentación y aquí lo tienen, los personajes se fueron acomodando solitos, del único que si estuve segura desde el principio fue de Yaten, es que el personaje le cae como anillo al dedo, la verdad es que me encantó que se quedara ahí encadenado por grasero, pregunta ¿Alguien sabe quién es el rey arpista que se llevó a Rei?, creo que lo que más me gusto fue imaginarme al dtagón .**

**Bueno chicas aquí se los dejo, ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, así que déjenme saber que les ha parecido.**

**Ya saben que los reviews de este y otros fics los respondo personales por MP a los lectores en las sombras y a los que no tienen cuenta FF pero comentan como siempre mil gracias, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Hazuki.**


End file.
